Nightmares
by Ceres-chan07
Summary: Ichigo finds Rukia terrified in his room. What is wrong? Can he pull her away from her worst fear that she was afraid would become reality?


**Title:** Nightmares

**Type:** One-Shot

**Anime:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Rating:** T (Violence/Gore)

**Summary: **Ichigo finds Rukia terrified in his room. What is wrong? Can he pull her away from her worst fear that she feared would become reality?

* * *

The night was falling slowly on those fine, summer days. The moon shone bright in the darkened sky, providing the least bit of light into the empty streets.

The Kurosaki Clinic was silent as all its members had withdrawn to sleep, except one.

_Click._

The front door quietly opened and a tall figure carefully stepped in. The door closed back again and sounds of keys tossed aside and shoes being thrown messily on the floor were heard, along with soft padding up the wooden stair later on.

Kurosaki Ichigo left a tired sigh.

He had gone out with his friends, as they did since forever on Friday nights. He enjoyed himself as much as he could; catching up with late news and chatting about everything young men their age could talk about.

And the outing was finally over.

He glanced at his watch; 2 am. _Shit! Is it that late? Better get back to bed.._ He groaned silently. The house was quiet; everyone had retreated to their comfy beds to rest for the night, and he figured he might as well do the same.

Ichigo opened the door to his room, marked with the notable '15', and slowly stepped in. Everything was dark, save for the dim light the moon outside provided.

He glanced at the closed door of his closet. _Rukia must be asleep._ Right then, he heard the slight creaking of wood, and his head whipped to the direction of his bed.

"Ruki—" his eyes widened as they scanned the figure of a girl curled up on he mattress, shivering and moving. He looked closely, "Rukia?"

His voice was barely a whisper and he received no answer. Frowning slightly, he walked quietly over to his bed, peering over the sleeping girl.

She was shaking.

Her hands were clutched tightly onto his pillow, holding it as if it were her life itself. She was flipping around slightly, her head whipping from one side to another.

The man above her was frustrated.

_What's wrong?_

Looking closer he saw tears on her eyes, and he felt a sudden tug at is chest.

"Rukia…" he whispered and reached a hand to her face and quickly halted when she gritted her teeth, muttering words he couldn't comprehend.

Rukia whispered words to herself to calm her beating heart.

She never though it would end up like this.

* * *

_"Rrraaaaaaarrrggghhh…..!" _

The so familiar roar of beasts echoed into the rainy sky. She and Ichigo were surrounded. The Hollows were fierce and tactful in their attacks that managed to injure and exhaust both Shinigami.

The raven-haired Shinigami looked up at her comrade.

He coughed and spat a few mouthfuls of blood, steadying himself on the ground as he focused his vision. The Hollows were coming closer.

His body was ready to fall apart, but he wouldn't give up. His resolve built up for him to protect her. He was holding his ground for her sake. _If it is for her, I don't mind throwing my life away._

The larger Hollow roared yet again, the rest slowly backing down and allowing space. Ichigo gripped his sword. _So it's a fight just between you and me, huh?_ Even in his injured stare he cracked a wild smile. _Bring it on._

As if it had heard his thoughts, the Hollow launched at him.

Rukia screamed his name the moment Zangetsu's blade crashed with the claws of the creature, but he paid her no heed. He needed to get her safe. He needed to protect her.

He and the beast jumped, continuing their fight in mid-air. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired the white blade of reiatsu, cutting off the Hollow's left arm. It screamed out in pain and flailed as it fell unceremoniously on the ground.

Dirt rose and covered both opponents in a dark shadow. Ichigo closed his eyes. _Where are you?_

The Hollow moving gave out its position, and Ichigo didn't waste any more time. "Getsuga…" he was prepared to launch his final attack, but a bone-wrecking pain shot on his side. "Gah!" He turned his head to check on the wound, never noticing the pair of red eyes stalking him.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia was getting worried. The cloud of dirt was up for too long.

She stood up and ran to him, gripping Sode no Shirayuki until her knuckles turned white.

However, she never took another step forward as sharp objects pierced her body and arms. "Arrrrgggh!" she screamed in agony. _Ichigo!_

* * *

His ears perked up at the sound of her pained scream. _Rukia!_ His head whipped to her direction, and when the dirt finally cleared off his amber eyes widened in shock.

The Hollows had gotten her.

"Rukia!" he leaped and ran to her, until he was blocked by the enormous Hollow's attack. "Shit!"

"You're not going anywhere," the Hollow barked. "Not until your corpse drops off my claws!"

"In your dreams you increasingly annoying bastard!" Ichigo roared and sent another Getsuga Tensho at it, but his attack was dodged easily. _What!_ Suddenly another wave hit him as he got slashed across the back.

"Ichigo!" he heard Rukia screaming distantly, and she, herself was covered in attacks by the remaining Hollows that held her captive. She didn't want to break his concentration. Not by screaming anymore in pain. So she kept her mouth shut and bared with it for a while.

The battle was fierce, but didn't last long. For some weird reason the Hollow was faster than him. He chased it around and managed to land a few hits, but still it was pointless. He was so concentrated on the fight that he didn't get a glimpse of himself.

Rukia was frowning so deeply her brows would unite. He was so beat up and tattered, it was a wonder he was still standing. _Or is some strange conscience that keeps him moving?_ She had to get out of here fast. She had to help him!

"No no, you're not going anywhere missy." One Hollow cackled and slashed across her chest. She opened her mouth but no voice came out of it. Before she knew it she was trembling so hard, her body shaking in dangerous spasms as helplessness and panic started to overwhelm her. She had to go to Ichigo. He wouldn't last long. _Ichigo..!_

* * *

He had lost vision of the Hollow for a while, his head whipping in various directions in search of it. _Where the fuck are you?!_ He had tried to keep his senses sharp and track it down, but it was so difficult.

Ichigo couldn't process the situation much. His mind was elsewhere. _Rukia... I have to protect Rukia!_

He glanced at her being beaten and slashed, and he never realized it was his biggest mistake.

Until now.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia managed to look up at her companion once more. His eyes were determined, but his jaw was clenched tight and his brows furrowed.

She was about to talk when something black appeared behind him sneakily. Red eyes flashed momentarily before the black shadow moved swiftly towards the young Shinigami.

Her eyes widened, pupils dilated as adrenaline coursed through her. Her mouth opened to warn him, but when she managed to scream his name, the mage set before her would be carved into her mind forever.

She couldn't protect him.

* * *

He was about to turn when he felt the most crushing pain he had ever felt in his life. He didn't know what it was, but when he drifted his eyes low, it all made perfect sense.

It wasn't that the Hollow was faster. _He_ had gotten slower. His cloak and hakama were tattered; blood spilling from open wounds and scratches. His amber orbs however widened when he finally took notice of a pair of large talons impaling through his torso.

Rukia gasped and her heart jumped at her throat. _No… No…! _"Ichi- Ichigo!" she yelled in panic, trying to free herself from the hollows' grasp. "Ichigo!" she was desperate to reach him. _"Ichigo!"_

He couldn't really progress the sounds around him. The only thing he could feel was fear, along with this incredible pain. His body didn't listen to his brain's commands, and instead he fell down.

Everything was set in slow motion.

Rukia was screaming out to him; finally managing to get free from the Hollows and finishing them off with her sword. As soon as she turned to him, he was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

His own blood.

"Ichigo.. Ichigo..!" her voice was muffled by something, he couldn't really hear it. His vision, too, was blurry.

The woman above him turned him around and looked into his eyes. He slowly cocked his head to her direction. "R-Run… Rukia…" his voice was breaking.

She shook her head, "No! I'm not going anywhere without you!" her hand reached his cheek, flinching when she realized his skin was starting to get cold. "Ichigo! Stay with me! Don't you… Don't you dare die on me! Ichigo!" her panic got the best of her. She was shaking violently, her tears never stopping to shed.

_"Rukia…."_ His eyes never left her face, until he couldn't see anymore.

His ears never ceased listening to her soft, but breaking voice, until he couldn't hear her anymore.

His heart continued to beat for her sake, weakly as it was, too, falling apart, until it didn't beat anymore.

His breath, ragged and low, never stopped taking in her scent, until it, too, fled from his body.

"No… No! _No!_" she yelled to him, only to receive no response. "No! Ichigo!"

Tears flowed from her eyes endless as she gripped his pitch black shihakusho tightly, burying her head into his chest. "No, Ichigo… No…"

* * *

Her mourning didn't last long as the large Hollow stepped forward, his form enormous as it stood before Rukia and Ichigo.

She looked up frightened; never before had she felt such fear in her life.

She was a Shinigami, for Heaven's sake! She was to prove she was brave enough, powerful enough to beat a lowly Hollow such as this. _But now.._

Now she was a weak girl, frightened by the monster under her bed.

The Hollow laughed and launched its claws towards her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Out of instinct, Rukia hugged Ichigo's cold body, willing to protect at least him. _He wasn't lost, no!_

However, the target wasn't her. Gripping her comrade's body, the hollow pulled him violently from her, and she stumbled on the ground. _Ichigo…!_

The sight she witnessed moments afterwards would be engraved in her mind forever. Her eyes widened in pure shock and surprise watched intensely as the humongous beast pulled his body, seeking to break the spot that joined his torso and his head. "No! Stop it!" she cried with fear.

A _crack_ echoed among the rain and everything stopped moving.

Blood spilled from the headless corpse as it was tossed to the side, while the head rolled slowly before her.

Rukia could hear the Hollow's maniacal roar of laughter, but it didn't concern her to the least. She focused her gaze to the lump before her, her body shaking violently.

His lids were slightly open, his amber irises staring at her direction, dull and lifeless.

Blood was running from his cold, dried lips, cold and crimson as well.

His face was bruised and scratched from the fight, but his expression didn't indicate any pain, even if he was no longer there.

A few shaky breaths later, a trembling hand reached out to the fallen head.

It stroked his bloody orange locks, still soft even after the violent pull.

It traced down his cheekbones and cheeks, wincing at the level of coldness.

The hand pulled him closer.

She cradled him to her bosom, holding tightly as if it would bring him back to life.

She sobbed pathetically when she realized she had failed him.

Failed to protect him.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

_"…aaaArgghh__h!"_

"Rukia… Rukia! Hang on, Rukia! What happened?!"

He was shocked to hear her frantically screaming like that.

She was having violent spasms spread across her body, her eyes wide.

Her lungs burned.

Her heart was on the verge of ripping through her chest.

Her blood ran cold.

"Rukia!"

Soon after she stopped screaming she flailed her limbs around, not allowing him to touch her.

He climbed onto the bed and stilled her as he climbed above her. She didn't give up trying. "Rukia!"

Suddenly, she stilled on her spot.

He remained silent as she blinked rapidly and focused her gaze. His face was above her, staring deep into her frightened eyes.

"I…Ichigo…?" her voice was barely above a whisper, and he strained his ears to listen to it. "Rukia, oi! Hang on!"

Her eyes were red and puffy, dried tears marked her face as she questioned again. "Is.. Is that really you..?"

His breath hitched in his throat for a moment, before he recovered and answered calmly, "Yes. Yes, it's me."

She hitched and shot up, wrapping her arms around his chest, holding him for dear life as she sobbed loudly into his chest. "I.. I thought you had left me forever!" she cried and gripped him harder, "I thought.. I thought you were gone for good!"

He watched her for a brief moment before wrapping his strong arms around her trembling form, holding as tight as she did. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here."

* * *

After a good ten minutes of constant sobbing and crying, she managed to calm down.

"I was so scared.." she began, her hands still clutching Ichigo's shirt, "We were surrounded… We couldn't escape.." she took a deep breath before continuing, "The Hollow was too strong for you, but you still fought. You still.. Struggled.."

Ichigo tightened his grip on her, his hand going through her raven locks softly; a slight attempt to assure her that it was alright. She didn't have to fear anymore.

"…The Hollows had captured me and they were beating me.. You did so much as glance back at me, but then the Hollow got you.. and.." her voice was breaking.

Ichigo panicked.

"Rukia.. you don't have to—" she cut him off by shaking her head. She had to do this.

"He stabbed you with Zangetsu.. and threw you in front of me. You died before my eyes, Ichigo.. But.. it was not over. Oh no.." she laughed mockingly, "It was _so_ not over."

The orange haired teen gulped silently. _Was there more?_

Rukia noticed his stiffened form, but continued nonetheless, "The Hollow suddenly grabbed you and.. and…"

"Rukia.." He stopped her. He couldn't hear anymore of it. He wouldn't.

She looked up, her eyes blinking with new tears. It hurt so much remembering all of this. "Yes..?" her voice shattered once again.

"Don't worry. It was just a dream. Things like that won't ever happen, you hear me? Ever." His tone was soft but firm.

* * *

He let himself fall back down on the bed, taking the petite Shinigami with him. They both lay there on their sides, her head still buried into his chest and his arms still wrapped protectively around her form.

When her trembling ceased, he softly kissed the crown of her head and looked down, "You should get some sleep."

Her hold on him tightened considerably as a chill ran down her spine, "I don't want to."

Ichigo pulled her slightly away, "You're tired. Your eyes are red, puffy, and barely keep themselves open." He was frowning like a father scolding his child.

"I'm scared." She whispered innocently, and he realized she was still trembling with fear.

He couldn't blame her; anyone would be afraid to go back to sleep after such a horrible dream. His lips curved upwards, "I'll sleep with you."

Her violet orbs widened and her head snapped up to his face, "You will?"

Ichigo nodded, "Of course. I can't leave my beloved like this now, can I?" He offered her a cheeky grin.

Rukia smiled back and once again found sanctuary in his embrace. Ichigo calmly stroked her back and soon he pulled her up for a soft kiss.

He pulled the thin layer of sheets above them, protecting them from the chilly night breeze.

"Don't worry about your nightmares anymore." He whispered as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Why?" she whispered back, curious to his answer.

He leaned down and locked his gaze with hers; his eyes determined. "I'll chase them all away for you and they'll vanish like drift in the wind."

Rukia settled and smiled, her eyes closed as she listened to his harmonic heartbeat. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Said man smiled and pulled her close, "Anything for you." He kissed her hair, "Anything."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey folks! I've got a little gift for you.. a brand new _Nightmares_! I always thought it lacked of stuff, so after some time when I improved my writing much more, I decided that at least this story needed some serious rewriting.. -_- I'm sure the people who have read the previous version before probably agree to this when they reread the story.

Hope you liked the horror. It sure was scary like hell, no? For the record, I got scared while writing it. Since Rukia's dream was so awful that she would wake up screaming and acting like a madman, I guessed it would do only good to make it a bit more spicy, and add some graphic material, too. Hope I didn't got _you_ that scared, though. *sigh*

Hope **none** of you people get this kind of dreams at night! Reviews of all kinds are welcome. :) Everyone have a peaceful, nightmare-free night! ^^


End file.
